Elegía
by Hermachis
Summary: Porque Allen Walker no era el tipo de persona a la que pudieses bailarle el agua y esperar que nada te salpicase. Y yo descubrí ese detalle demasiado tarde. Laven. Lavi's POV. One shot.


**Elegía.**

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni nada de nada. Así de triste y peculiar es mi vida. Con esto no gano ni un triste tapón de botella. Así que tengo inmunidad ¡No pueden enviarme a la cárcel! Muahaha (?)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: Laven, y como Allen y Lavi son dos chicos, pues yaoi también. Moñadas varias. OOC, OOC everywhere~ (Nada, Lavi, nada con ahínco, machote LOL). Vocabulario de bookman (Peeeeeeeeee-Peeeeeeee-Pedante LOL)_

_Este one-shot forma parte de un puñado de fanfics de un capítulo que he encontrado perdidos en una carpeta de mi ordenador. ("Oh, ¿Qué es eso que se llama "Oh my dog, oh long Johon oh my hyffdezzhnjhbfc..."?¡Anda, leches! Si es un fic LOL") Así que mientras recupero la inspiración para seguir Realidad incorpórea (que no está muerto, no. Está parado, pero muerto no xP) Pues iré subiendo esto. Y sí Iri, sí. El Laven es amor verdadero. Gracias por la información xD_

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

Uno jamás espera poder experimentar cierto tipo de cosas en carne propia. Lo ves desde lejos y piensas "_Eso no me ocurrirá a mí. No es mi caso_". Yo leí historias sobre personas que cometieron graves errores, a las cuales yo critiqué entre burlas, atreviéndome a asegurar que yo no caería en el mismo pozo que ellos. Porque yo era fuerte, y desde luego, esas cosas sólo le ocurrían a otros. Eran lejanas en tiempo y en el espacio. Nunca podrían afectarme a mí.

Que ingenua manera de pensar, que impropia de un _Bookman_. Claro que, teniendo en mente quien era yo y cual era mi misión, no había forma posible de fallar ¿Cierto? Iba en mi naturaleza, me había criado en esa forma de vida y se había convertido en parte de mi persona.

Estaba convencido de que no me desviaría del camino que había decidido seguir, convertido en una simple sombra que guardaba en la memoria el mundo de su alrededor sin más intención que la obtención de registros. Porque yo era inteligente y sabía lo que quería, y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

Fue por esa seguridad que tenía, que al primer tropiezo me sentí como aquel que no espera jamás una enfermedad, hasta que finalmente se ve enfermo. Porque ninguna persona es totalmente inmune, ni siquiera un _Bookman_. Aunque para nosotros había cosas mucho más problemáticas que una enfermedad.

Y aparecieron mis problemas en cuanto tomamos la decisión de unirnos la Orden Oscura para dejar constancia de esa batalla que ya había empezado.

Un lugar cualquiera, con gente cualquiera, en el que yo debía usar un nombre cualquiera, solo otro más, que no tenía nada que lo diferenciara de los cuarenta y ocho nombres que había tenido antes.

Nada de lo que ocurriese allí tenía que ver conmigo. Ni la sonrisa de Lenalee, ni la alegría del equipo científico, ni los enfados continuos de Kanda. Ellos solo eran regueros de tinta, que dejarían constancia en la historia, pero no en mi vida. Todos desaparecerían, y solo palabras quedarían de ellos. Así era la vida de aquellos que se convertían en los personajes de la historia. Y yo no quería ser así.

Yo quería ser algo más, saber más de lo que nadie hubiera soñado, tener constancia de hechos que las demás personas ni siquiera imaginaban. Porque yo era diferente, ese era mi mundo, un mundo diferente a la de toda aquella gente.

Luché, destruí akumas y vi el dolor de una nueva guerra que se avecinaba. Y continué igual. Fachada, simple fachada, necesaria para que la gente confiara en mí y me dejase observar su movimientos. Estaba dentro de la batalla, pero seguía siendo un observador. Esa era mi posición y me gustaba.

Gente llegó y gente se fue, como la tinta que deslizada por el papel, convirtiéndose en trazos.

Hasta que apareció otra gota más de aquella tinta, una realmente problemática, la cual terminó convirtiéndose en un borrón, aquel que se había empeñado en manchar incluso mi propia historia. Pero una situación así no era algo que yo estuviese dispuesto a permitir. Aunque las cosas fuesen más complicadas de lo que parecían, yo no dejaría que me afectase.

Ese fue mi primer error: pensar que sería totalmente capaz de manejar los acontecimientos que comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro. Porque Allen Walker no era el tipo de persona a la que pudieses bailarle el agua y esperar que nada te salpicase. Y yo descubrí ese detalle demasiado tarde.

O quizás no me hizo falta descubrirlo. Puede que lo supiese desde la primera vez que le vi, sentado en aquella cama de hospital. Mi problema real había sido ignorar que aquel chico no era como el resto de la personas que había conocido.

Por alguna razón, cada segundo que pasaba junto a él parecía un desafío. Era mi misión saberlo todo sobre cualquier cosa, por lo que investigar a Allen Walker fue una tarea a la que me entregué con ahínco, ya que podía ser él quien marcase un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad.

Pero cuanto más cerca estaba, cuanto más seguro estaba de que le conocía, algo hacía temblar todos los esquemas que tenía sobre él. Parecía tan transparente a simple vista que al encontrar el doble fondo que guardaba en lo más recóndito de su alma fue uno de mis mayores descubrimientos.

Había conocido a cientos, miles de personas. Sabía que todas eran diferentes entre sí, pero eso no hacía a ninguna irreemplazable. Había millones de seres humanos, por lo que la desaparición de uno o dos no era un problema. Siempre se encontraba a otro con alguna característica parecida que pudiese cumplir su función.

¿Entonces porque tenía la impresión de que si él desaparecía, el resto del mundo desaparecería con él? Al principio pensé que quizás Allen era mucho más importante para la historia de la humanidad de lo que hubiese podido parecer. Y aunque probablemente no estuviera del todo equivocado, no era la verdadera realidad.

En algún momento había comenzado a ver la realidad deformada por un extraño velo, que al no entender de dónde procedía, simplemente tomé por real, cometiendo sin ninguna duda, la mayor metedura de pata que podía cometer un _Bookman_. Y había sido culpa de aquel adolescente y su enigmática sonrisa.

Porque sabía que lo que el mostraba a todo el mundo no era más que una máscara de cordialidad, que había mucho más oculto bajo el hermoso brillo de sus ojos grises. Y yo quería saber que era, porque no debían existir secretos para mí. Porque yo tenía la necesidad de saberlo todo.

Así que seguí insistiendo, pasando cada vez más tiempo con él, estando cada vez más y más seguro de lo realmente excepcional que era ese chico. Y fue por adjetivos como "excepcional", adornando de forma casual mis reportes, que Bookman, supo lo que se estaba viniendo sobre mí. Cuando él me aviso de que tuviese cuidado, de que las cosas podrían escaparse a mi control, no pude hacer otra cosa que burlarme.

-Sentimientos a mí. No me vengas con esas falacias absurdas. Ese no es el tipo de cosas que pudiesen ocurrirme a mí. - Le dije con cierto tono de superioridad que en realidad no tenía el más mínimo derecho de usar - ¿Piensas que no sé controlarme a mí mismo? Yo sólo registro lo que veo.

-Si registraras sólo lo que ves no tendría que darte ningún toque de atención. Es mi deber avisarte. Luego eres tú el que debe decidir.

En un ataque de pueril arrogancia, me sentí realmente ofendido ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerir que yo podría albergar cualquier clase de sentimiento por Allen? Él era tinta y solamente tinta. Incluso si se trataba de una clase de tinta realmente extraordinaria.

Entonces entendí, tragándome parte de mi orgullo, a donde quería llegar el viejo panda. No era mi deber catalogarle como excepcional o como vulgar. Yo solo debía describir lo que veía, como un espejo que reflejaba la realidad que había frente a él. Yo no tenía que tener de él más que impresiones de tal y como era, sin añadirle ningún tipo de calificación que mi mente (o aun peor, mi corazón) pudiese otorgarle. Porque si añadía mi propio punto de vista, la información dejaba entonces de ser fiable. Por eso el factor más importante a la hora de establecer los registros era la objetividad.

Y creí haberlo entendido. Estuve seguro de que al ser consciente de mi fallo, no tendría problemas para solucionarlo. Seguiría averiguando más cosas sobre Allen, pero siempre tras la distancia que como futuro _Bookman_ debía mantener, y sólo porque él era una pieza fundamental del rompecabezas sobre el que debía hablar.

Supe comportarme adecuadamente hasta que ocurrió algo que realmente no me esperaba. Y pensando que alguien como yo, que había visto tantas cosas, ya debía esperar cualquier tipo de cambio, debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Claro que en aquellos momentos el dolor que me comenzó a desgarrar por dentro fue tan afilado e intenso que no pude pensar en nada con claridad.

Allen Walker sufrió el ataque de un Noah, el cual trató de destruir su inocencia y le hirió de tal modo que nos hizo pensar a todos que no volveríamos a ver la sonrisa de ese extraño chico albino nunca más. Junto a aquella enorme mancha de sangre que marcaba el lugar en el que alguna vez había yacido su cuerpo, encontré un as de picas, el cual agarré con demasiada fuerza al entender lo que ese naipe significaba.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el tarot había dado un más que funesto significado a aquel palo de la baraja francesa: horror, calamidades, muerte...

Muerte. Por primera vez esa palabra resonó en mis oídos con la fuerza de un grito ensordecedor. Como gran conocedor que me consideraba, había aprendido a ver la muerte como una parte más de un ciclo eterno que jamás se detenía. Pero en aquellos momentos olvidé por completo aquella definición de lo que era perecer. La figura oscura de la Parca, cargada de pesar y desconsuelo, sustituyo mi forma clara y razonable de ver un suceso que en realidad se trataba de algo natural, por muy provocado que fuese.

Me encerré en un montón de ideas oscuras sin darme cuenta, ignorando que esa no era la forma más lógica de proceder. La muerte de Allen Walker era un hecho a registrar, no algo que debiera lamentarse. Había ocurrido de ese modo, y así debía quedar plasmado en la historia.

Yo, inconsciente de el dolor incomprensible que asolaba mi alma, cumplí con mi deber, aunque mi corazón se estuviese desangrando por dentro si entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente en mi interior.

Después de que Bookman leyera mi reporte, su rostro se ensombreció, obligándome a alzar una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre, viejo?

-¿Qué que ocurre, preguntas? ¿A caso no se trata de una broma? - Me crucé de brazos, sin entender a dónde quería llegar – Has intentado colarme esta elegía como si fuese un reporte. Tanta subjetividad junta es totalmente inaceptable. A estas alturas esto era algo que no me esperaba de ti.

¿Elegía? Le arranqué el texto de entre sus manos y lo releí. No pude hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes. Palabras de frustración, colocadas una tras otra como si el escritor estuviese viviendo un auténtico calvario. Era mi letra, eran mis palabras y era mi dolor el que sin querer había reflejado en aquel fallido intento de documento histórico.

-Al parecer advertirte no sirvió de nada. Te digo que vayas con cuidado y mira lo que me encuentro. Eres un irresponsable.

-Yo no...

-Te has enamorado de ese chico ¿No es cierto?

La sensación que me recorrió fue semejante a que me echaran por encima un balde de agua fría y después me golpearan con él.

-Eso sólo son...

-¿Tonterías? Atrevete a decir que miento – Noté como mis facciones se tensaban sin yo pretenderlo siquiera – Tú comportamiento me ha parecido muy extraño desde hacia tiempo atrás. Traté de no hacer caso al hecho de que sólo quisiese "investigar" a Allen Walker, de hacer como si no supiera lo que estaba cruzando por tu truculenta mente. Pensé que lo entenderías tú solo, pero te he sobrestimado. Eres demasiado joven y tonto como para comprenderlo.

Debía contestar, tenía que defenderme, pero no tenía argumentos para contrarrestar la clara realidad que Bookman acababa de tirarme a la cara. ¿Acaso era por eso que sentía aquel inquieto interés por Allen? ¿No era por mis ansias de saber más? ¿Era porque yo estaba...?

-Supongo que debí imaginar que algo así ocurriría. No eres más que un mocoso con las hormonas alteradas. No eres capaz de controlar tus sentimientos en condiciones – Se giró, y me quedé mirando sus aspavientos de indignación mal disimulada – Esta vez has tenido suerte. Te he cazado a tiempo y he podido evitar que te eches a perder. Tienes una gran capacidad y no debes desaprovecharla. Que Allen Walker esté muerto es lo mejor que podía haberte ocurrido.

Asentí, aunque una parte dentro de mí quiso cruzarle la cara a aquel viejo por semejante comentario. Pero me contuve. Bookman tenía toda la razón, después de todo. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento, como ponzoña en mis entrañas, matándome poco a poco, no sólo por el terrible sufrimiento que me provocaba, si no porque mi parte _bookman_, aquella de la que siempre había estado tan orgulloso, desaparecía poco a poco por culpa de aquellas malditas sensaciones que inundaban mi ser y nublaban mi razón.

Había caído, como un auténtico iluso. El aprecio, o el amor, si es que quizás era más adecuado llamarlo así, casi me había costado mi puesto como sucesor. Y lo peor es que viéndolo venir no fui capaz de evitarlo.

Seguí adelante, y traté de cortar cualquier pensamiento que me llevase hasta la figura perdida de aquel misterioso albino, ya que no tenía más remedio si quería continuar en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Llevábamos poco más de dos días de viaje en aquel barco, rumbo a Japón. Durante el día el bullicio me entretenía, observaba a Lenalee, que después de la tristeza que la había acechado al principio, logró recobrar en parte el ánimo, demostrando cual era su verdadera fortaleza. Apoyó a Miranda, sabiendo lo extenuante que podía ser manifestar la Inocencia durante tanto tiempo. Y mientras, yo las observaba, tratando de que sus conversaciones nimias dejaran mi mente en blanco.

Pero al caer la noche, mientras observaba las estrellas y a aquel endemoniado as de picas, era incapaz de no pensar en él. Sabía que él debía desaparecer de mi mente, que Allen ya no existía, y que aferrarme a su recuerdo solamente me causaría problemas. Pero la nostalgia era más fuerte que yo. A veces, mientras me dejaba hipnotizar por el vaivén de las olas de aquel mar oscuro, sentía el estúpido impulso de saltar y nadar. Aunque pudiese tardar una vida, no me importaba si podía regresar a China. Y una vez allí, buscarle, hasta que encontrase su cadáver y que todo mi ser se quedara con aquel cuerpo muerto entonces. Porque no podía evitar tener la esperanza de que Allen pudiese seguir vivo, en algún lugar.

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

¡Sí! ¡Estoy viva! Aunque a nadie le importe, yo estoy viva lol Y cuelgo cosas extrañas ¿Se nota mucho que tenía una depresión de caballo cuando escribí esto? Pues si no se nota, ya digo yo que la tenía. Quizás por eso me gusta tanto como quedó. Soy extraña, como las cosas que cuelgo, sí xD

He ido corrigiendo las faltas según las fui viendo ayer al releerlo. Claro que eran las cinco de la mañana y no era persona. Puede haber de todo. En ese caso, dejo que me fustiguéis por inútil. Eso sí, el látigo lo compráis vosotros que yo no tengo dinero xD

Muchas gracias por leer. Y como siempre, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte escritas con cariño y amor, palos, piedras y demás, en un review lol

¡Hasta pronto! n0n


End file.
